vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Woman's Work
left | writer = Chad Fiveash & James Stoteraux | director = Garreth Stover | previous = Postcards from the Edge | next = Moonlight on the Bayou }} This Woman's Work SpoilerTV: CW Primetime Week of Febrarury 15th Listings is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary VAMPIRE HUNTER RAYNA CRUZ ARRIVES TO MYSTIC FALLS -- When complications from her supernatural pregnancy leave Caroline’s life hanging in the balance, Stefan and Valerie take extreme measures to try and save her and the babies. Meanwhile, after uncovering a dark secret about Damon, Enzo uses the information to force Damon into helping him track down Rayna Cruz, a ruthless vampire hunter who is on the loose. However, when Damon’s actions inadvertently put everyone he loves in Rayna’s path, he is forced to make things right before it’s too late. Bonnie and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia Continuity * Beau was last seen in ''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a song by . **A cover version by Maxwell was released in 2000. It was featured in the movie Love & Basketball. **A cover version by was used in Season Three's Ghost World. *" " is the sixth episode of the eighth season of the American science fiction Syfy TV series . **The song was used at key moments in episodes from TV shows: Ghost Whisperer, Alias, Party of Five, Crossing Jordan, 7th Heaven, Without a Trace, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. *Woman's work (or women's work) is a term used particularly in the West to indicate work that is believed to be exclusively the domain of women and associates particular tasks with the female gender. Quotes |-|Promo= : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]): She's heading right for you. : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Rayna|'Rayna']]): You look a lot like my girlfriend and her three doppelgängers. |-|Extended Promo= : Shaman: She wields a weapon of judgement. One that thirsts for those that pray upon us. : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]): It's about to get worse. She's heading right for you. : [[Nora Hildegard|'Nora']]: She'll never stop! She'll go after every other vampire in her path! : Bonnie (to Stefan): Damon needs you. He's going to get himself killed. : Damon (to Rayna): You look a lot like my girlfriend and her three doppelgängers. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x13 Promo "This Woman’s Work" (HD) The Vampire Diaries This Woman's Work Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd_This_Womans_work_Promotional_photos_1.jpg Tvd_This_Womans_work_Promotional_photos_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-12-02_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis December 2, 2015 2015-12-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder December 1, 2015 2015-12-01_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Teressa_Liane_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane, Leslie-Anne Huff December 1, 2015 2015-11-25_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis November 25, 2015 2015-11-24_Garreth_Stover_Instagram.jpg|©Garreth Stover November 24, 2015 2015-11-19_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder November 19, 2015 2015-11-18_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey November 18, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes